Secret of Byyako
by Umi Touki
Summary: Natsuame, an American girl, finds the english version of TUOTFG and is placed in the middle of trying to help Miaka and Yui become friends again. But there is also another twist. Once again, the page is turned.


"Natsuame?" A voice called. "Are you up yet sweetheart?"  
  
The person who was dubbed Natsuame shifted in bed and grumbled. "Five more minutes." She grumbled.  
  
"Natsuame.....Now......." The same voice called, sounding a little irritated.  
  
"Moooooooom!" Natsuame whined. "I don't wanna!"  
  
"You'll be late for the sale though!"  
  
Natsuame shot up in her futon bed. "Sale...?" She quickly jumped out of her bed and got dressed. Nothing was really available for her to wear other than her peasant top and jeans that had three zippers, (One in the normal spot and the others on one leg a piece.) and a pair of high top sneakers. She put on a few pieces of jewelry and met her mother in the hallway.  
  
"Wow, that was fast. Oh, but your forgot to do your hair." Her mother said, pointing to her daughters violet locks of hair.  
  
"I'll do that on the way, lets go! All the good stuff'll probably be gone by the time we get there, if we don't hurry!"  
  
"Okay, Okay....." Her mother said, as her daughter practically shoved her out the door.  
  
"Why are you so anxious?" Natsuame's mother asked her in the car.  
  
"Sale!" Was Natsuame's articulate reply as her mother rolled her eyes.   
  
The car stopped in front of the library, Natsuame gave a very confused look to her mother.  
  
"It's a used book sale."  
  
Natsuame rolled her eyes and mentally cursed herself for not asking where they were going first. 'Maybe it won't be a total loss,' she thought, 'I might find a good manga.'  
  
"Mom, I'll be where the fantasy books are." Natsuame told her mother, who gave a curt nod in reply.  
  
"Oooh! Sailor Moon Stars! Inuyasha! Akira!" Natsuame squealed with delight as she came across the manga. Her attention, however, was taken away from the manga that she had in her grab bag, by a single book. It looked fairly old, but the cover was still readable. "The Universe of the Four Gods?" She looked over the book, "Sounds interesting," She opened the book....  
  
"The Priestess of Seiyruu, and the Priestess of Suzaku." The book read, "Both were destined to become rivals...even though the pair cared for one another. Both entered the first time together, then it was just the Suzaku Priestess."   
  
Natsuame stared at the dilapidated book in her hands. "Whoa-?" She raised an eyebrow, "That made no sense." She shook her head and closed the book. "Still..." She said. "I might as well get it, because it looks cool. Maybe it's one of those books where it starts out confusing, then gets totally awesome!"  
  
After waiting about an hour to see what her mother would buy, the mother and daughter pair exited the book sale. Natsuame seemed pleased with herself, while her mother was a bit disappointed in her daughter. "You and that manga-stuff." Her mother told her. "I don't know what you see in it."  
  
"It's totally awesome! It has depth.....well most do." Natsuame argued.  
  
"...... Whatever you say, dear." Her mother said.  
  
When Natsuame and her mother got home, the young girl practically bolted up the stairs to read her new manga. She stopped only for dinner and bathroom breaks.  
  
"...... Wow..... I can't wait till the next ones come out." Natsuame said with a sigh. "Why do they always leave them on cliffhangers?" Her gaze shifted the only remaining book, "The Universe of the Four Gods", then she looked at the clock '11:45'pm. "Eh ...It can wait for tomorrow."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"School..... " Natsuame tried to coax herself out of bed, reminding herself of the time. "Test in AP........ must pass....." She groaned and rolled out of bed, literally, and landed with a thud on the floor. "Ugh." She stood up slowly and moved zombie like across her room to gather her clothes.  
  
She packed her school bag with the essentials, and her purse with a few sodas and candy. She also picked up the book she neglected to read the previous night, 'It'll make good post-test reading.' she thought.  
  
"Natsuame, dear?" Her father said. "I have to be at work an hour early today for a business meeting, so I can't drop you off today. You'll just have to ride your bike in today, If it's nasty later, I'll make sure to pick you up at school."  
  
"Daijobu, papa." Natsuame said. "I need to exercise more anyway."  
  
"How's your Japanese class been going, by the way?"  
  
"Subarashii." Natsuame replied.   
  
" ...What?"  
  
"It's been going wonderful dad." Natsuame informed him. "I'm one of the best in my class. Who knows? Maybe we'll be able to visit grandmother in Tokyo and I could have a decent conversation with her." She smiled.  
  
"That's good, I'm proud of you, Natsu-chan." Her father said, as he affectionately hugged his daughter and kissed her forehead. "Now I have to get going. You be careful going in."  
  
"I will papa. Have a nice day."  
  
"You too, sweetheart." Her father said with a grin as he walked out the door.  
  
Natsuame sighed and sat down to have a little breakfast. School was about a twenty minute bikeride from her house, so she had a good amount of time before she had to leave. So she studied for her upcoming test and caught up on homework that she needed to finish. When it was time to go, however, Natsuame got out her bike and prepared to strap her bag down when a book fell out, opening to a page spread with an illustration.  
  
Natsuame bent down, curious as to what the picture was of, and discovered it was where she last left off.   
  
'The young lady who became known as Priestess of Suzaku, had managed to find three of her seven Celestial Warriors; Hotohori, Tamahome, and Nuriko within her first few hours. She had a previous encounter with the warrior, Tamahome, in her first arrival within the world. Hotohori was actually the Emperor of the land of Hong- Nan, saved Miaka and Tamohome when they were being chased by the palace guards. Nuriko was a prospective bride for Hotohori. The young lady from the other world was still in a daze, and a little exhausted over the whole ordeal.  
  
It was discovered that the quartet of warriors and priestess, needed to go to visit Tai Yi-Jun ( Tai Itsukun ), an Oracle, to find a way to return their ailing Priestess to her own world to recover...' The illustration was of a young woman, a very feminine looking man, a handsome man, and what seemed to be another woman going through a wooden land. 'A test was administered to the Priestess by Tai Yi-Jun to see if the young lady was truly "The One". The priestess had been lured into a mirror world, and her mirror self entered the real world. The Mirror Priestess told everything that the real Priestess kept inside. She even revealed that Nuriko was a male, much to the other's distress. The Priestess almost sacrificed herself to ensure that Tamahome and Hotohori would be safe and not harmed by her mirror image. The Oracle now new that the Priestess was the real thing.  
  
With the help of the Oracle, her warriors, and a tie to her own world (the girl who entered the book with her before), the young lady, who was called Miaka, returned to her world. Unknown by any of the Suzaku warriors or Miaka herself that by returning to her world, meant that the would-be Priestess of Seyiruu would enter the book in her place.'  
  
"Woah, mega freaky." Natsuame said, "To be able to save your friend, but be stuck in the same place that you got her out of ....? That kinda sucks." She started to read once again.  
  
'Three months passed before the Suzaku Priestess appeared again. Unfortunately she landed on top of Hotohori's head.  
  
"Hahaha, Sorry Hotohori." Miaka said, to the emperor.  
  
"The Priestess of Suzaku?!" "What?! She's Back?!" Cried the council advisors  
  
"Yup, Miaka Yuki reporting for duty!"  
  
Hotohori embraced the young girl. "I- How I've missed you, Miaka!" he told her. Miaka blushed.  
  
The girl was informed of the three months in which she had missed. She was also informed that the other girl; whom Miaka called Yui, had not been seen at all. It was also asked of her to find the other four remaining constellations of Suzaku because the country of Hong- Nan was in danger from a neighboring country of Qu-Dong.' Nuriko informed Miaka that Tamahome had left as well, he also was a little out of it after Miaka left "Ouchies..... War is never a good thing....."  
  
'Now from herein, if you desire to read this story to it's end the spell contained within this book shall bestow upon you the powers of a savior to help the two Priestess' find peace and friendship once more.'  
  
".......Huh?"  
  
'For indeed the moment the page is turned, the story will become reality.'  
  
Natsuame was a mix of confusion and amusement. "If I turn the page....I'll be able to help Miaka and Yui...Cool! It's a 'Choose Your Own Adventure' type book!"  
  
She turned the page. 


End file.
